Escapade
by Vyersdra
Summary: Midorima et Takao partent en balade à moto... Mais comme l'amour est aveugle, disons que leur retour sera un peu plus... hasardeux... Midorima x Takao


_**Fandom**_ **:** _Kuroko no basuke_

 **Titre :** Escapade

 _ **Disclaime**_ _r_ **:** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à **IG Prod'** et **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. L'illustration utilisée pour cette _fanfic_ est de **mrsloth** , que l'on peut retrouver sur DeviantArt. Et enfin, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_ !

 _ **Rating**_ **:** Euh… On va dire M, pour voir...

 **Genre :** Romance

 _ **Pairing**_ **:** « Mes bébéééééééés ! » (Midorima x Takao)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je me suis faite kidnappée par _Yuri ! on Ice_ parce que cet _anime_ , c'est le Bien, c'est la vie, c'est Dieu… Et ensuite, je me suis faite enlever par _Gundam Tekketsu no Orphans_ sur lequel les _doujinshi_ (et les _fanfics_ ) s'écrivent tout seuls… Bref, et donc, après quelques AMV sur YoI et une _fanfic_ sur _G-Tekketsu no Orphans_ , je reviens sur KnB !

 **Note de l'auteur (bis) :** Mon premier OS depuis des lustres ! _Yeah_ ! J'en suis trop fière !

* * *

Certains souvenirs d'enfance étaient intangibles et insubmersibles. Les anniversaires, les cadeaux reçus qu'on avait préférés, les bonnes corrections parentales qu'on n'avait pas volées, le premier amour en école primaire, le premier trophée rapporté comme les chutes de vélos restaient imprimés dans la plupart des cœurs.

Midorima Shintarô, en regardant son compagnon le scruter sévèrement des pieds à la tête, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remonter le temps jusqu'à revenir à ses premières rentrées des classes, quand sa mère l'aidait à se vêtir, prenait le temps de rajuster la moindre mèche de travers, de défroisser tous les plis et de vérifier les ourlets de l'uniforme. A genoux ou accroupie à ses pieds, elle tirait les jambes du pantalon, resserrait la cravate, le faisait se tourner sur lui-même afin de s'assurer que son fils aîné partirait à l'école la tête haute, tiré à quatre épingles. Le chignon toujours strict dès six heures du matin, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres droites, elle terminait toujours par le col de la chemise et les cheveux sinople de son fils. Ce n'était qu'une fois assurée de la mise impeccable de ce dernier qu'elle se levait en souriant pour cacher ses crampes, néanmoins satisfaite de l'accomplissement de cette tâche maternelle.

« Tes lunettes, O.K. polo noir et blanc rayé, O.K., tes chaussettes noires, O.K. aussi…

-En quoi la couleur de mes chaussettes intéresse quelqu'un ?

-Ca m'intéresse moi ! Ta paire de jeans grise, O.K. Franchement, Shin-chan, t'es trop sexy, même dans les vêtements les plus ordinaires !

-Cette remarque n'était pas utile, _na no da yo_.

-Je suis jaloux de toi!

-N'importe quoi.

-Ah ! Ton porte-bonheur ?

-Dans la poche du blouson qui est à l'entrée. Jamais je ne partirai sans, encore moins aujourd'hui.

-Une paire de chaussettes… J'ai envie de dire qu'Oha Asa est avec nous, heureusement que ton porte-bonheur d'aujourd'hui n'est pas encombrant ! Sinon, on aurait fait comment, hein ?

-C'est simple, je ne serais pas parti et nous aurions repoussé cette balade à un autre jour.

-Ouais, mais ça aurait été dommage, il fait tellement beau et on a si peu d'occasions d'être ensemble ! Surtout en-dehors de chez nous !

-Humpf.

-Bah, Shin-chan, râle pas ! Je te promets que tout se passera bien, ne t'en fait pas. Compte sur moi et mon _œil de faucon_ ! Couplé à ton porte-bonheur, si on en croit l'horoscope, aujourd'hui, nous sommes invincibles ! Il ne peut rien nous arriver !

-Je te trouve bien trop excité _, na no da yo_. Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment.

-Roh, fais pas ton rabat-joie, je suis juste super content de partager ça avec toi, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Allez, suis-moi à l'entrée, qu'on puisse finir notre inventaire !

-Arrête de courir partout comme un gamin de quatre ans, tu n'as même pas dix mètres à faire… »

Takao Kazunari, avec qui Midorima vivait depuis quelques années déjà, ne l'écouta bien évidemment pas et traversa leur petit salon les deux bras étendus comme un enfant voulant faire l'avion. Shintarô soupira devant les manifestations de joie et d'impatience de son amoureux, néanmoins, il traversa leur petit salon et le rejoignit à l'entrée. Sur le meuble à chaussures se trouvaient deux casques de moto ainsi que deux épaisses paires de gants. Près de lui, sur le porte-manteau, étaient suspendues pour chacun des deux hommes une veste protectrice pour le deux-roues qu'ils s'apprêtaient à chevaucher. Ils terminèrent de se préparer en enfilant les vestes, tirèrent la porte coulissante du meuble à chaussures pour en sortir les bottes. Une fois celles-ci enfilées, ils mirent leurs gants et prirent leur casque, puis quittèrent leur petit appartement pour le parking souterrain dans lequel dormait le second amour de Kazunari (le premier, l'indétrônable étant Shin-chan) : une Honda Varadeo 125 cm3, achetée d'occasion, de couleur rouge bordeaux et noire.

« Veste, O.K. Gants, O.K. Bottes, O.K… En ce qui concerne l'équipement, on a tout. Tu confirmes, Shin-chan ?

-Oui.

-J'ai bien mémorisé notre itinéraire, tout est dans la tête. Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à y aller ! Non, avant, attends : il faut que je te fasse réciter ta leçon.

-La tienne aussi, non ?

-Toutes les précautions sont bonnes à prendre ! On ne pourra plus se parler, une fois sur la route !

-Une tape sur l'épaule gauche pour te demander de ralentir. Deux tapes pour que tu t'arrêtes sur la prochaine aire de repos. Trois tapes pour que tu t'arrêtes en urgence. Tu ne pars pas sans mon accord et je ne descends pas sans le tien. Quand tu accélères, je pose mes mains sur le réservoir pour ne pas t'écraser et quand tu ralentis, je pose mes mains sur la poignée de la selle pour ne pas partir en arrière. Seule la pointe de mes pieds doit toucher le repose-pied et je ne dois pas faire de mouvement brusque. Si je bouge, c'est quand on roule vite et en ligne droite. Eviter de changer d'appui sur les pieds pour ne pas trop modifier le centre de gravité. Je dois regarder la route pour anticiper tes décisions et il faut que mon corps suive tes mouvements.

-Wouah… T'as vraiment bien retenu ta leçon… Je te reconnais bien là, mon Shin-chan.

-Humpf… Renifla ledit Shin-chan en rajustant ses verres. Rien d'exceptionnel, _na no da yo_. On y va ?

-Après que j'ai bien vérifié ton équipement.

-Encore ?

-Toujours ! Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un mauvais coup de vent, je ne veux pas que tu aies froid, je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise, ni que…

\- Abrège.

-Bref, tu te sens bien dans ta tenue ? Tu n'es pas serré ?

-Rien à signaler.

-Bien, alors mets ton casque, je te regarde ! »

Midorima voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais il s'abstint et fit ce que lui demanda son partenaire. Il défit la bride du casque mais au moment de poser celui-ci sur ses cheveux verts sinople, il leva ses yeux de jade en direction de son compagnon… qui le dévorait du regard. Le rouge lui monta aux joues instantanément, gêné comme il était de l'attention dont il était l'objet :

« Quoi encore ? Râla-t-il pour dissimuler son léger malaise.

-Bah, je te regarde !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me fixer comme ça, _na no da yo_ !

-D'un autre côté, si on ne devait pas partir en balade à moto, je t'aurais traîné de force jusqu'au lit et je jure que je t'aurais…

-La ferme ! S'empourpra pour de bon Midorima, en frappant la tête de Takao avec le casque qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

-Aïe ! Ca fait mal, putain ! Se plaignit le brun en se frottant le sommet du crâne. J'ai le droit de dire à mon mec que je le trouve super sexy, non ? C'est ma faute, si en motard, tu es beau comme un dieu grec ?

-Toi aussi et je n'en fais pas tout un plat, alors laisse-moi mettre mon casque et fais-en de même ! »

Sur ce, Shintarô souffla un bon coup avant de poser son casque sur sa tête, de bien l'ajuster à son visage en faisant gaffe à sa paire de lunettes…

« Attends, Shin-chan… Deux secondes…

-Quoi ? Demanda le susnommé en retirant son casque un peu brutalement, inquiet de l'avoir mal mis ou d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

-Tu… as dit que tu me trouvais beau comme ça ? »

La question coupa le souffle du plus grand, _tsundere_ devant l'Eternel, qui se rendit compte de sa boulette. Et qui tenta un rétropédalage des plus dignes:

« J'ai dit ça quand ?

-Là, à l'instant !

-Tu as dû mal entendre.

-Shin-chan, ça suffit avec ta mauvaise foi ! Reconnais que comme ça, je te fais envie… Mmm ? »

Et sur cette question au ton suggestif, Kazunari se retourna pour donner le dos à Shintarô et remuer ses fesses, parfaitement moulées dans son jean noir, sous les lunettes de Midorima.

Takao, en faisant un joli pas de côté, évita de justesse le second coup de casque grâce à son _œil de faucon_ et ses bons réflexes.

« Tais-toi, j'ai dit ! J'en ai assez, on part ! Ordonna le plus grand des deux, péremptoire, en se retournant pour enfiler précipitamment son casque, dans l'espoir de cacher ses oreilles toutes rouges.

-Décidément… Soupira le brun, amusé, en l'imitant. Est-ce que tu guériras un jour ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, _na no da yo_ !

-Mais ouais… Allez, viens plutôt par là et laisse-moi vérifier que tu as tout bien attaché comme un grand…

-Arrête, tu me rappelles ma mère… »

En grognant un peu pour la forme, Shintarô obéit néanmoins et leva la tête afin que son petit ami s'assure qu'il avait bien attaché la sangle et que le casque était correctement réglé et ajusté. Quand il fut satisfait, il s'éloigna de quelques pas en levant son pouce et Midorima baissa la visière du casque. Takao l'imita et se rapprocha de sa Honda noire et rouge, qu'il enfourcha. Il l'alluma à l'aide des clés, replia la béquille située côté gauche et serra bien la poignée de frein avant. Il braqua ensuite la moto sur la droite et la pencha légèrement sur le côté, que Midorima puisse monter à son tour à l'arrière.

Il était grand, à frôler les deux mètres, de sorte que ce ne fut pas une difficulté pour lui de s'installer, au contraire de Kazunari qui sentit clairement la moto s'affaisser sous le poids de son passager. Les deux bras de son Shin-chan passèrent de part et d'autre de sa taille pour venir appuyer des mains chaque côté du réservoir. Ses genoux pliés vinrent se coller aux jambes du brun. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il se sentit correctement installé que l'ancien shooteur de la Génération des Miracles fit signe à son partenaire de longue date qu'il était prêt.

Et ainsi, ils mirent les voiles dans un vrombissement de moteur qui résonna dans le garage souterrain et une fois à l'extérieur, sous le ciel bleu de cette journée de printemps…

A eux la liberté !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sortir d'une ville aussi vaste que Tôkyô n'était pas une sinécure, loin de là mais ce n'était pas plus mal : les deux tourtereaux roulaient à vitesse modérée, devant s'arrêter face aux aléas de la circulation. C'était la raison pour laquelle Shintarô avait fini par poser la main gauche sur le réservoir tandis que la droite agrippait la poignée sous son siège. En tant que passager d'une moto, son petit ami lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété que son rôle devait être de ne pas l'écraser durant les accélérations et de ne pas partir en arrière durant les freinages afin de ne pas déséquilibrer leur deux-roues. Mais Midorima était connu pour sa discipline à toute épreuve et sa posture actuelle l'équilibrait et lui permettait de parer à tout à-coup brusque, qu'il soit en avant ou en arrière.

Il restait attentif à la route afin d'anticiper au mieux ce qu'allait faire son chauffeur, malgré tout, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter de se souvenir ce que quelqu'un comme lui, qui détestait les prises de risques et qui avait juré ne jamais monter sur une moto car trop dangereux, faisait… la poitrine contre le dos de son partenaire, chevauchant une 125 cm3…

Ils étaient dans leur vingt-cinquième année, donc sept de vie commune, puisqu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble à la fin du lycée, pour leurs études, dans un petit appartement. Takao avait exprimé le besoin de profiter de ses études pour passer le permis de conduire et Midorima s'était dit que l'imiter ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

« On le prépare ensemble, Shin-chan ? On est encore jeunes, autant en profiter ! S'était exclamé Kazunari.

-Ton raisonnement tient la route, même si ici, à Tokyô, il n'y a pas grand intérêt... En parlant de route, celles d'ici sont bouchées tous les matins ! Lui avait rappelé Shintarô. Puis, ce sont des frais qui ne sont pas donnés...

-Ouais, mais ça nous permettra sortir et de faire des balades, des escapades en amoureux ! Toi, tu passes le permis pour pouvoir conduire une voiture et amener nos futurs enfants à l'école, comme tout bonne mère de famille qui se respecte...

-C'est ça, rêve touj... Mère de famille ?

-Et moi, une fois que j'aurai également le permis voiture, je compte passer le permis moto !

-Si tu crois t'en tirer comme ça... Et pour quoi faire, un permis moto ?

-A ton avis ? Pour que tu puisses me tenir entre tes bras, bien fort, pendant que je nous emmènerai prendre le grand air, au bord de la mer, ou dans les montagnes ! Tu ne trouves pas ça romantique ? Comme à la télé... J'en rêve ! T'imagines ? Ton corps tout contre le mien, tes mains sur ma taille, un peu comme quand on fait l'a...

-Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ca n'a rien à voir, _na no da yo_ , l'avait coupé l'ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles.

-C'est vrai que dans le lit, c'est quand même plus agré...

\- Aucun rapport ! Et non, ça ne me fait pas rêver. Déjà, parce que c'est dangereux. D'autant plus avec moi à l'arrière, sachant que je suis bien plus grand et plus lourd que toi. Une moto sera difficile à manœuvrer, _na no da yo_.

-Rien d'impossible ! La force de mon amour pour toi vaincra toujours !

-Il n'empêche que c'est non, en ce qui me concerne, même si je ne peux pas t'empêcher de conduire une moto si tu le souhaites.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de t'expliquer mes raisons. La route, ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu, on peut y perdre la vie. Ca ne m'intéresse pas de nous mettre en danger, surtout pour des raisons aussi futiles.

-Des raisons futiles, ah bon ? Avait répété le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils afin de montrer à son compagnon que cette réponse était loin de le satisfaire.

-Evidemment, je peux te prendre dans mes bras sans que nous soyons sur une moto, _na no da yo »_ , avait précisé Midorima en remontant ses lunettes, gêné.

Et il fit bien car Takao, qui s'apprêtait à lui voler dans les plumes, se ravisa, le cœur en train de fondre complètement dès que son petit ami détournait le regard après avoir admis une vérité d'ordre sentimentale. Ses traits se détendirent et il sourit légèrement en concédant ce point à son vis-à-vis :

« Certes, tu n'as pas tort, Shin-chan. Mais la moto, c'est autre chose. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, conduire à deux est très différent que conduire seul, le passager a un vrai rôle à jouer, c'est un vrai tandem et... »

Il baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots :

« Ca me fait penser à nous... A notre histoire... On s'est connus en formant un tandem au basket et j'aimerais revivre ça, notre duo, cette synchronisation... Cette coopération parfaite sans même se parler... Ecoute, Shin-chan, continua Takao en le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux, tu sais très bien que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Mais je me dis que cette activité serait une manière de nous rapprocher et ça nous ferait une activité commune, en plein air... »

Que pouvait opposer Midorima face à cette sincérité dans les yeux bleus métallisés de son compagnon de longue date, avec lequel il partageait déjà tant de choses, à commencer par sa vie ?

Il s'était senti vaincu, son expérience le lui avait dit. Mais n'était pas Midorima Shintarô qui le voulait et il avait terminé la discussion en ces termes :

« Nous en reparlerons quand le moment sera venu. »

Sur le coup, Kazunari n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Et en définitive, une fois le permis moto en poche...

Shintarô avait accompagné son petit ami à la recherche d'un deux-roues qui serait confortable pour deux. Il l'avait laissé poser toutes les questions au vendeur, s'enquérir des réglages d'amortisseurs à réaliser avant de prendre un passager derrière... Le grand jeune homme aux yeux de jade n'avait pas bronché quand il était monté pour la première fois à l'arrière de la Honda Varadeo à l'arrêt et freinée, afin d'essayer. Il s'était laissé prendre par la main le jour où Takao lui avait acheté son équipement de motard et il n'avait pas dit non la toute première fois que son petit ami l'avait enjoint de faire un essai sur un circuit court et sans circulation, afin de peaufiner les réglages.

En résumé, oui, Midorima était faible devant son faucon et oui aussi, il ne pouvait rien, absolument rien lui refuser. Cela ne datait d'ailleurs pas d'hier. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, depuis le début de leur relation. Car même s'il avait les pires difficultés à l'admettre à voix haute, lui aussi aimait découvrir de nouveaux horizons avec celui qui partageait sa vie et en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance. Jusqu'à présent, jamais Takao ne l'avait trahi ou déçu, d'aucune manière que ce fût. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de la réciprocité de ces sentiments de la part du brun à son égard, qui lui démontrait son amour jour après jour, sans faillir.

En se joignant à Takao recherchant sa première moto, Shintarô l'avait vu s'essayer à en chevaucher plusieurs. Précision : à chaque fois, il avait laissé ses yeux de jade parcourir la jambe droite du brun, du pied qui s'était hissé sur le repose-pied droit jusqu'à la cuisse tendue pour que le testeur puisse prendre appui. Puis, il avait posé son regard qui ne vacillait pas derrière sa monture noire sur la jambe gauche de son faucon qui était passée par-dessus le siège du deux-roues. Et pour finir, il n'avait pas pu décoller son attention du postérieur de sa moitié, rendu tendu à en craquer le jean par la cambrure de ses reins, tandis que le brun se penchait pour se saisir du guidon.

Midorima s'était alors remémoré ses années lycées pendant lesquelles Takao le conduisait à vélo selon ses désirs, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Il s'était rappelé, d'un coup, toutes ces fois innombrables où il avait zieuté, l'air de rien, les fesses de son camarade de classe d'alors, surtout lorsque Kazunari devait se lever pour imprimer une plus grande force à la bicyclette, dans la montée sacrément pentue qui menait chez les parents de Midorima. Certes, le bas de son corps était recouvert du pantalon droit et noir de leur uniforme de Shûtoku, mais Shintarô avait discerné par –dessous, sans difficulté, les jambes minces et athlétiques de son "esclave" (et amour encore secret) et les muscles fessiers, contractés par l'effort.

Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il s'était masturbé dès qu'il avait posé le pied chez lui, une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, dans les toilettes ou dans la salle de bains, en visualisant mentalement Takao le chevauchant **lui** , en lui donnant le dos.

Il n'en avait jamais rien dit à son faucon, jusqu'à présent, alors même qu'ils vivaient pleinement leur amour...

Parce qu'il était encore bien trop réservé pour dire à son petit ami qu'il avait envie de lui, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble. L'éducation stricte que lui avaient inculquée ses parents, leurs discours moralisateurs sur le rôle et le devoir d'un homme devant avoir un flegme à toute épreuve n'avait pas encore fait son temps, malheureusement pour lui. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que Kazunari savait assez facilement lire en lui et ne le blâmait pas pour son manque d'initiative sur tout ce qui concernait leur vie intime. Puis son petit ami avait suffisamment d'entrain pour deux personnes...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shin-chan n'était pas du genre à prendre le _lead_ dans leur vie intime, la faute à sa timidité de _tsundere_ patenté. De sorte qu'il n'était jamais explicitement initiateur de relations physiques.

Explicitement... Tout était dans ce simple mot.

Car cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils entretenaient une histoire platonique, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer. Shintarô avait simplement sa manière propre d'exprimer son désir : non pas par la voix, ni même le regard. Tout se jouait sur le toucher. Une proximité de leurs deux corps, un frôlement de hanche, une main posée sur le genou... Avec le temps, Takao avait appris à décoder ce langage non verbal dans toute sa subtilité. Plus Shin-chan exerçait un contact appuyé et proche d'une zone érogène ou intime de son faucon, plus son désir se faisait impatient et vorace. Il était rarissime que le brun ne cède pas aux avances silencieuses de son compagnon. Comment refuser son homme, d'un naturel si introverti, lorsqu'il lui demandait de lui faire l'amour ?

Alors Takao commençait systématiquement par un baiser signifiant accord, puis ouvrait les (d)ébats. Que ce soit doux ou brutal, lent ou rapide, il prenait toujours soin de s'aligner sur la longueur d'onde de son partenaire afin de le satisfaire au mieux. Shintarô aimait se laisser faire; Un vrai _neko_ _(1)_ pur jus malgré sa taille impressionnante et sa fierté souvent mal placée. Cela ne dérangeait aucunement Kazunari de se glisser entre ses longues jambes pour fondre au fin fond du corps de son aimé, le faisant agoniser de plaisir au passage.

Ils roulaient actuellement à vive allure sur la voie rapide, en rase campagne. A gauche, les montagnes vertes, impressionnantes de par leur grandeur, quelques volcans cachés parmi elles; à droite, les champs de blé, de soja et des maisons se battant en duel. Le ciel était nuageux mais pas menaçant, la route, elle, était relativement dégagée depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la ville.

Shin-chan s'était détendu avec l'éclaircissement de la chaussée et l'absence de virages trop serrés. Mais ce qui surprenait Kazunari était la large main droite de son passager sur sa hanche, la gauche n'ayant pas quitté le flanc du réservoir, depuis leur dernière pause. Le plus intéressant restait la manière subtile et caressante qu'avait eue cette main droite pas si farouche de glisser, l'air de rien, du réservoir pour louvoyer lentement le long de la cuisse du conducteur, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer alors qu'ils étaient à plus de cent à l'heure. Pour finir, la main avait finalement atteint sa destination : une fois la hanche trouvée, elle n'avait plus bougé depuis lors.

Takao devait réprimer ses frissons rien qu'à imaginer ce que son Shin-chan pouvait bien avoir en tête. Leur position de base, à chevaucher la moto, était déjà équivoque en soi. Son homme le serrait le plus possible à la taille avec ses cuisses. Ses genoux frôlaient les coudes de Takao, qui calait son dos contre sa poitrine.

La position était loin d'être déplaisante, un peu plus et le brun aurait pu se croire devant la télé, assis entre les jambes de Shin-chan, ses avant-bras posés sur les genoux du grand à lunettes.

Midorima, à cause de sa grande taille, devait se pencher en avant et se faisant, se collait au maximum à son faucon brun et le pilote avait déjà l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme de sa vie. Si en plus, ce dernier s'amusait à le tripoter en douce... Car oui, il lui massait la hanche du pouce, le coquin ! Et Kazunari devait résister à la tentation de lui répondre tout aussi silencieusement en pressant, par exemple, sa hanche droite contre ce pouce, au risque de les déséquilibrer et les faire chavirer tous les deux.

Le septième ciel, oui. Mais au sens figuré, s'il vous plaît ! Pas question d'aller rejoindre de suite les étoiles !

Alors Kazunari se retrouvait obligé de ronger son frein (très drôle…) en se focalisant autant que possible sur la route, leur trajectoire et leur équilibre sur leur véhicule à deux-roues. Le doux massage de Shin-chan sur sa hanche droite était pourtant agréable... Mais non, il ne devait pas y penser ! Surtout pas !

Un virage, puis deux. Puis une succession qui les força à ralentir quelque peu. Kazunari fit gaffe à ne pas diminuer de vitesse trop brutalement pour éviter que la moto ne déraille en avant. Et Shin-chan, à son grand étonnement, ne replaça pas sa main droite sur le réservoir de la moto... mais l'enlaça carrément par la taille en collant leur bassin. Kazunari se sentit comme... aspiré, enfermé dans un habitacle sûr et réconfortant. Il maudit leurs couches de vêtements et leur blouson de motard. Mais vraiment, pour de bon.

Midorima desserrait un peu son étreinte à chaque sortie de virage, pour mieux renforcer sa prise au virage suivant et se faisant, venait se presser par à-coups contre le corps de son pilote. Ledit pilote rageait de ne pas pouvoir se blottir à même la peau de son compagnon, comme un soir d'hiver après l'amour, la tête calée contre son torse, à respirer son odeur teintée de sueur. Il voulait tant se laisser aller contre lui, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude ces dernières années !

La main droite de Shin-chan revint se poser sur sa hanche dans la ligne droite suivante, un faux plat. Le passager ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, puisqu'il laissa sa main glisser sur la cuisse, pour la caresser et la masser en douceur et Kazunari pouvait ressentir dans ce geste le désir, mais également la tendresse de son amoureux.

Une question, cependant, lui vint en tête : il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que son _tsundere_ de petit ami lui faisait des avances. Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui avait déclenché chez lui cette envie soudaine alors qu'ils étaient en balade à moto ? S'il se fiait à ses connaissances du langage corporel de Shintarô, l'envie de ce dernier était pressante. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils devaient s'arrêter ? Mais où ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas le faire sur le bas-côté, à la vue de tous, ce serait beaucoup trop indécent. Excitant et original, certes. Mais indécent. Et si des flics passaient dans le coin... Ils se feraient coffrer direct.

Shintarô lui apporta bien vite la réponse à ses questions en traçant de l'index droit, sur sa cuisse, les deux mots suivants : _love_ et _hotel_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dans quelle ville se trouvaient-ils ?

Quelle heure était-il ?

Midorima s'en tamponnait le coquillard, pour parler franchement. La seule chose qui attirait son attention était les fesses de son petit ami, moulées dans le jean que portait le brun. Maintenant qu'ils étaient stationnés provisoirement sur le côté d'une chaussée fréquentée et que Takao était descendu de leur moto, le plus grand avait levé la visière de son casque pour se rincer l'œil en matant sans aucune honte le cul de son homme. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier : il avait sorti son téléphone portable et mémorisait l'itinéraire les menant à leur prochaine destination. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre les tourtereaux depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le brun, contrairement à l'accoutumée, ne décochait pas un mot, une blague, une remarque. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme... gêné d'être en sa présence. Ce fait était inédit et se devait d'être souligné.

« O.K., je sais où on va », déclara-t-il.

Shin-chan comprit implicitement le message et se prépara à remonter en selle. Il laissa Kazunari prendre les devants et attendit son _go_ pour se hisser de nouveau à l'arrière de la moto. Une fois prêts, ils s'en allèrent au milieu du trafic, des immeubles et des piétons. Qu'elle était loin, la campagne calme et bucolique ! Etre sur une moto en ville avait nettement moins de charme lorsqu'on était passager. D'autant plus que le conducteur changeait de régime toutes les deux secondes à cause des contraintes de la circulation, ce qui obligeait Midorima à être attentif à la route. Accélérations, ralentissements, freinages... Impossible de laisser vagabonder son imagination sur les formes agréables de son compagnon. Au lieu de cela, il devait adapter sa posture à chaque changement de situation après les avoir anticipés. Alors que sa seule envie était de mettre les deux mains au panier de son amour de faucon. Mais non, il valait mieux pour leur sécurité qu'il les pose sur le réservoir ou qu'il agrippe les poignées de son siège afin de ne pas les déséquilibrer.

Et cette situation, insupportable de son point de vue, cramait littéralement sa patience. Qu'il avait hâte d'arriver à destination ! Qu'il avait hâte de voir Kazunari le chevaucher, enfin ! Ce dos musclé, cambré face à lui, les omoplates en mouvement tandis qu'il faisait des allées et venues sur sa verge...

Et voilà, Midorima ne tenait plus en place. Impatient derrière son visage impassible et son flegme, il sauta de la moto dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, que Takao posa le pied à terre et qu'il l'autorisa à descendre. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le _love hotel_ qu'ils avaient localisé tantôt, sans que le brun ne comprenne où, quoi, comment et avec qui.

« Bonjour, une chambre, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui, pour quelle durée ?

-On vous paiera quand on vous rendra les clés.

-Ca marche, alors voici nos tarifs.

-On les a déjà consultés.

-D'accord... Quel type de chambre ?

-Peu importe, ce que vous avez de disponible maintenant.

-Bien... Alors on vous donne celle-ci.

-Des consignes particulières ?

-Aucune. Prenez votre temps.

-Merci bien. »

Et une fois la clé de leur chambre en main, Midorima ne perdit pas de temps pour la rejoindre, Kazunari sur ses talons. Entre eux, aucune parole n'avaient été échangée depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité et Shintarô ne s'en plaignait, ni ne s'en étonnait. Depuis le temps, il connaissait son partenaire de cœur : certes, ce dernier était bavard comme une pie mais une fois une ses gardes comme actuellement, il ne pipait mot, à l'affût de la moindre piste pouvant l'éclairer quelque peu sur le comportement de Midorima. Celui-ci ne pouvait que le comprendre : jamais il ne s'était montré aussi impatient à l'idée de faire... ça. Oh, il n'avait rien déclaré oralement de ses intentions à son brun, mais ce dernier, comme toujours, avait su déchiffrer son langage.

C'était ça, d'être scotchés l'un à l'autre depuis le lycée...

Kazunari n'eut que le temps de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Shintarô le piégea contre ladite porte et lorsque le plus petit se retourna vers lui, ce fut pour se faire soulever... et dévorer la bouche. Son dos et l'arrière de son crâne cognèrent contre la porte mais concentré comme il l'était sur le baiser fougueux de Midorima, il ne protesta pas. L'ancien shooteur de la Génération des Miracles écarta largement les jambes de son brun pour se caler entre et presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le possesseur de l' _œil de faucon_ lève la tête pour expirer un long gémissement.

« Han, Shin-chan... »

Le grand à lunettes le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau, le clouant contre la porte comme s'il désirait l'enfoncer. Il bougea des hanches pour venir malaxer leur entrejambe l'une contre l'autre. Kazunari referma ses cuisses autour de sa taille et s'agrippa à ses larges épaules. Avec la position de son brun stabilisée, Midorima put enfin glisser ses mains sous les cuisses de Kazunari pour accéder enfin à ce qu'il convoitait, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il l'avait vu enfourcher sa moto ce matin : ses fesses fermes et appétissantes. Les toucher lui procura une forte satisfaction, les griffer un sentiment d'accomplissement extrême. Enfin, elles étaient à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Et il comptait bien en profiter !

Il bougea suffisamment contre Kazunari pour l'exciter bien comme il fallait, ce qui ne fut pas une tâche très difficile. Tactile, joueur, sensuel comme l'était le brun, il n'était jamais bien dur de l'allumer.

Shintarô ne le lâcha qu'une fois cette première tâche accomplie. Il commença à se dévêtir à la hâte et son compagnon en fit de même. Les gants, les sur-vestes, les bottes, les jeans... Leurs couches de vêtements si encombrantes lorsqu'ils étaient sur la moto fondirent comme neige au soleil maintenant qu'ils étaient à huis clos et ils se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre une fois nus, se dévorant, se griffant comme des bêtes affamées.

Sans se décoller l'un de l'autre, Midorima souleva de nouveau son faucon afin de le déposer en travers du grand lit couvert d'oreillers, situé au centre de la pièce. Ils se lâchèrent quelques secondes, le temps de s'y allonger correctement, avant de se laisser emporter une nouvelle fois par leur fougue. S'agitant sur les draps, le brun se retrouva en-dessous de Shintarô mais aucun des deux ne se préoccupa de leur position relative.

Shintarô sentit avec plaisir les mains de Kazunari se frayer un passage dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et il écarta instinctivement les jambes pour laisser un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Cette intrusion, loin de lui déplaire, le mit à l'aise et il s'abandonna pas à pas en se laissant aller tout contre le corps de son homme. Il ne chercha même pas à retenir les gémissements roulant dans sa gorge, ni à empêcher ses doigts de serrer les draps.

Un baiser sur la joue et le brun lui retira, de sa main libre, les lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Midorima approuva avec un petit grognement de contentement et s'empressa d'enfouir son visage dans un oreiller. Ainsi, les divers bruits s'échappant de sa bouche, lorsque Kazunari décida d'introduire en lui l'index de chaque doigt pour faire joujou, furent grandement atténués.

« J't'ai même pas encore lubrifié, bébé... Lui murmura le possesseur de l'œil de faucon, le désir assombrissant le timbre de sa voix. Fou comme t'aimes ça...

-Mmm... »

Takao sourit contra sa peau blanche et sans défaut, avant de lui mordiller tendrement le bas de l'épaule, différence de taille oblige et le plus grand lui soupira quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans aucun doute synonyme de bien-être.

Bien-être qui s'envola à la seconde à laquelle lui parvint à ses oreilles sensibles de musicien le bruit du tiroir de la table de chevet que l'on ouvrait, que l'on fouillait à la recherche d'un lubrifiant.

Merde ! Il s'était laissé aller à ses amours habituelles qui consistaient à prendre du bon temps en se faisant manipuler dans tous les sens par son amour de faucon, du coup, il avait complètement zappé la raison initiale l'ayant poussé à demander cette halte impromptue dans un _love hotel_ !

Midorima chipa le flacon de gel lubrifiant dès qu'il eut atterri dans la main de son partenaire, à la surprise de celui-ci qui en resta bouche bée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Takao ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder en silence son amoureux ouvrir le récipient contenant le lubrifiant, répandre le liquide froid et un peu visqueux sur sa verge, puis se masturber pour terminer de la rendre bien dur.

Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais ne voyait pas où son Shin-chan voulait en venir exactement.

Mais il haussa les épaules en se disant que quoi que mijotât son petit ami, ça ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour eux deux : ils étaient déjà dans la chambre d'un _love hotel_ , prêts à consommer sur place ! Rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver, ils n'étaient pas si poissards, encore moins avec le porte-bonheur de Midorima...

Quand Shintarô se mit à l'aise, allongé sur le dos, le brun vint naturellement se placer à genoux au-dessus de son bassin, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Il prit possession à son tour du flacon et commença à se préparer à son rythme, avec ses doigts, à la pénétration. Il n'y était pas habitué et les débuts étaient toujours un peu pénibles pour lui, de sorte qu'il tenait à y aller doucement et à prendre son temps. Midorima le savait, c'était la raison pour laquelle durant tout ce temps, il le choya et l'inonda de caresses et de baisers pour l'encourager. Kazunari savait que son compagnon avait énormément de mal à verbaliser ce qu'il ressentait dans la sphère intime et c'était la raison pour laquelle il mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à démontrer à son petit brun qu'il était attendu, désiré avec une grande impatience.

Kazunarai ne détestait pas, bien au contraire. Il fallait qu'il soit mis en confiance, après tout, pendant les occasions pour lesquelles il était celui qui se faisait prendre. Ce n'était pas inédit, mais c'était peu courant dans leur routine : Midorima préférant être "passif", Takao était naturellement accoutumé à... "aller au turbin", dirons-nous.

Quand le brun s'estima prêt, il déposa le flacon sur la table de chevet, près des lunettes à branches noires, puis il s'appuya sur les épaules de Shin-chan pour venir s'empaler sur son pic de désir...

Et se faire repousser brutalement en arrière, par le même Shin-chan.

Que...

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Kazunari lui lâcha les épaules en retour et retomba sur ses fesses, sur les cuisses de Midorima...

Quoi ?

Midorima qui semblait aussi choqué que lui.

Non... Il venait de se passer quoi, là ?

« Kazu... »

Il venait de **se faire repousser** par Shin-chan ? Par **son** Shin-chan ? Qui l'avait traîné dans le premier _love hotel_ du coin après avoir passé une bonne partie de leur trajet à moto à le peloter sans vergogne ?

« Kazunari... »

Il n'y avait pas comme qui dirait un sérieux problème de logique là-dedans ?

« Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème maintenant ? »

Le possesseur de l' _oeil de faucon_ explosa d'un coup, changeant complètement l'ambiance entre eux et écarquillant les beaux yeux verts de son compagnon qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel déferlement hargneux.

« Tu me traînes ici et tu me sautes dessus, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me repousser ?

-A…

\- Tu veux quoi ? Si tu voulais tant que ça ne pas venir en balade, t'aurais pas pu le dire, au lieu de me jeter comme ça ?

-Att…

\- "Attends" quoi ? Quoi ? Midorima ? Genre, t'as une explication crédible en poche ?

-Kazu…

-Je veux rien savoir ! J'ai rien dit, je t'ai suivi sans rien demander et… Et tu me rejettes comme ça...

-Je… Je veux que... »

Heureusement que Kazunari n'avait pas que de bons yeux, mais aussi de grandes esgourdes pour lui permettre d'entendre distinctement l'entame de phase laborieuse de son compagnon qui baissa son regard de jade et ses longs cils. La colère du brun descendit d'un cran, mais son agacement restait palpable lorsqu'il l'encouragea, incrédule :

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Silence.

Pas que ce fût étonnant, loin de là.

Takao sentait de nouveau la moutarde lui monter au nez car bon sang, qu'est-ce que Midorima pouvait l'énerver, avec sa manie de ne jamais se dévoiler !

Et aussi, qu'est-ce que Midorima pouvait l'attendrir, en rougissant de la sorte, les paupières baissées…

C'était injuste, Shin-chan restait toujours aussi mignon malgré les années et le possesseur de l' _oeil de faucon_ savait qu'il ne pourrait résister indéfiniment.

Il avait toujours cédé aux caprices de star de l'ancien shooteur de la Génération des Miracles, depuis leur première année de lycée… Ce n'était pas nouveau…

Et voilà comment en un long soupir, Kazunari céda, se sachant battu d'avance.

Son compagnon n'avait jamais osé prendre explicitement les devants dans leurs ébats, réservé et pudique comme il était. Sa limite était le langage corporel, les caresses et les regards pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il l'aimait, le désirait et avait envie de lui. Quand on y pensait, Midorima lui avait fait des avances durant leur chevauchée à moto et avait montré un empressement rare pour une partie de jambes en l'air improvisée dans un _love hotel_ de passage, il était allé au-delà de lui-même pour faire passer un message au brun…

Mais lequel ?

« Je veux que tu me chevauches... »

Abasourdi par la demande, Kazunari ne réagit même pas et resta posé là, à genoux sur les cuisses de son partenaire, avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Gné ?

« Mais… Tu crois que j'allais faire quoi, tout à l'heure-là ? Appeler ta mère pour lui dire qu'on s'envoie en l'air dans un _love hotel_ trouvé sur le chemin ?

-Mais… Non ! S'exclama Midorima, à qui la remarque graveleuse de Takao avait fait reprendre du poil de la bête. C'est juste que je veux que…

-Que ?

-Que…

-Quoi ?

-Que…

-Je te chevauche ? Mais c'est déjà…

-Comme… quand tu montes... à moto... »

Malgré sa bonne ouïe, Kazunari perçut à peine les deux derniers mots de son compagnon, et il hésita à les lui faire répéter pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu sa requête. Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent le temps qu'il cogite sérieusement et ils se levèrent en même temps en deux arcs de cercle lorsque la lumière se fit.

Enfin.

Alors, ça voulait dire que… Midorima Shintarô, oui, c'était bien de lui dont on parlait, avait le calecif en feu rien qu'à…

Les lèvres fines du brun s'incurvèrent et ses joues gonflèrent, un signe qui ne trompait personne et encore moins l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci prit le taureau par les cornes (ou le scorpion par la queue?) :

« Ca suffit ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Shin-chan, c'est sérieux ? Monter derrière moi à moto te chauffe à ce point ?

-Ce… Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non !

-Moi qui me demandais ce qui te prenais ! Ha! Ha ! Ha ! J'aurais pas deviné que c'était ça précisément que tu voulais !

-C'était évident ! On était à moto et… Tu voulais que ça soit quoi d'autre ?

-Bah, une simple partie de jambes en l'air, quoi !

-Et c'est la peine de le dire aussi brut de décoffrage ?

-Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, on n'est plus des puceaux non plus !

-Tu… Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est…

-Gênant ? »

L'emportement de Midorima fut désamorcé par ce seul mot complétant ses propos, prononcé par Kazunari d'une manière très douce. Calmé, ce dernier avança en sa direction sur ses genoux et vint avec précaution replacer une mèche verte derrière l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Shin-chan… Tu sais que je te charrie.

-Je sais bien ! Mais…

-Tu as encore du mal à parler ouvertement de tout ça, même lorsqu'on est seuls. Je sais, mon coeur… Lui assura-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front. T'inquiète, on va faire ça bien. Comme à moto, tu n'auras qu'à me tenir bien fort et me laisser conduire, O.K ? Et en prime, tu pourras même utiliser ça… Compléta Kazunari en allant lui prendre la monture noire pour la lui jucher sur son nez droit. Comme ça, tu verras bien… le paysage qui défile... Avant de partir, on répète les règles de sécurité: "Une tape sur l'épaule gauche pour que je ralentisse. Deux tapes pour que je m'arrête…" »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Le paysage qui défile…_

Midorima ne regardait strictement rien des rivières, des forêts et des montagnes qui passaient à grande vitesse. Il leur préférait, et de loin, le film qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, les monts et les merveilles que Takao lui avait dévoilés dans leur chambre au _love hotel,_ dans cette ville dont il avait oublié jusqu'au nom. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, assis à l'avant de la dépanneuse côté passager, Kazunari au milieu entre le chauffeur et lui, il se revoyait très clairement adossé contre des coussins disposés entre son dos et la monture du lit de la chambre qu'ils avaient louée. Il revoyait très clairement Kazunari l'embrasser et le cajoler de la tête aux pieds pour le détendre et ériger au maximum cette virilité voulant servir de selle à son faucon d'amour…

Les joues rougissantes, Midorima posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et enfonça son menton dans la paume de sa main, histoire de se cacher plus ou moins. Et surtout, pour dissimuler les visions qui l'assaillaient sans relâche. Il s'était un peu laissé aller dans cette chambre…

Bon, d'accord, il avait complètement lâché la bride à Kazunari, qui ne s'était pas privé. Son faucon s'était installé sur sa verge suintante en se cambrant et en lui montrant son dos, puis il lui avait pris les deux bras et les avaient enlacés autour de sa taille. Shintarô s'était assis et s'était rapproché de lui, au point de coller sa poitrine contre son dos et le brun avait entamé sa chevauchée. De lente et tranquille, ils avaient fini par monter dans les tours en tentant des choses de plus en plus osées, de plus en plus graveleuses, de plus en plus… Sales. Et Excitantes. Et crues. Et…

« Alors comme ça, votre moto est tombée en panne, elle n'a pas voulu redémarrer pour vous ramener à la maison ? » Demanda le dépanneur.

Il ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle les deux motards toussèrent à s'en arracher les poumons comme si la question leur avait cramé les bronches.

« C'est vraiment pas de bol, quand même ! Dans ce bled pourri ! Heureusement que vous avez une bonne assurance, hein ?

-Ouais… Ouais, c'est vrai… Admit Takao, gêné et il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son compagnon qui tentait de se fondre dans la portière de la dépanneuse qui les ramenait chez eux (en vain).

-Enfin, j'espère que votre bécane ne sera pas trop dure à réparer, d'un autre côté, elle n'a pas été abîmée ! Mieux vaut une panne qu'un accident !

-Ha… Ha… »Tenta de rire le brun.

Car bon, il n'allait pas avouer à un parfait inconnu qu'il s'était joyeusement envoyé en l'air avec son compagnon, sans réfléchir; qu'ils avaient fait l'amour aveuglément et passionnément; qu'il s'était laissé dominer sans honte par l'avidité et la spontanéité d'un Midorima enchanté de lui mettre enfin le grappin dessus après toute cette frustration accumulée durant leur balade à moto…

Takao n'allait pas en plus expliquer qu'il en avait tellement eu mal au fondement à la fin, que ses fesses s'étaient tellement faites claquer qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la force de remonter en selle pour regagner leurs pénates.

Non, il n'allait surtout pas avouer qu'il avait saboté sa propre moto, dans le simple but de faire appel à un dépanneur sur le dos de l'assurance et ainsi éviter de conduire sa bécane avec son chéri à l'arrière.

Il n'admettrait pas non plus que cette brillante idée lui venait de Midorima. Le même dont le langage corporel actuel criait combien il n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître lui et sa honte dans les entrailles de la Terre…

* * *

 _(1)_ Supposément passif dans une relation amoureuse


End file.
